DESCRIPTION: "Employment Dynamics in Response to Welfare Reform" is an innovative proposed five year health services effort designed to monitor how drug using welfare recipients respond to two new welfare reform requirements (compulsory employment after 2 years on welfare; and loss of benefits after 5 years on welfare) when these requirements are not accompanied by an intervention (e.g. GED, job training). An Attitudes, Behaviors, and Skills Assessment Instrument will be developed and administered at regular 4 month intervals to samples of drug using and non-drug using recipients of Aid to Families with Dependent Children and/or Food Stamps. The Assessment will record and measure changes in the following areas: knowledge, attitudes and beliefs towards employment and drug use; job search skills, municipal infrastructure needs, and perceptions concerning the economy; drug use behaviors; cognitive skills; and criminal activity. Analyses will yield an Employment Readiness Profile that summarizes the changes over time within and between the samples of drug users and non-drug users and the independent effect of drug use on achieving employment.